Torn Apart Bit by Bit
by Eye of the Moon
Summary: Flirt X Flirt X Flirt equals a heartache for Deidara. Rated for angst children are too innocent to go through and understand - yet some still do - and for shonen ai. Please R&R.


**Alyzza: **So I've had this idea for a while and I decided to just type it down. Ya know? Get rid of it before I complicate it some more? I also noticed that I have come to eenjoy reading and writing angsty and tragic stories.

Also I decided to not add "un" to Deidara's speech because I felt it might ruin the mood. Please don't hate. Enjoy my first SasoDei fanfic.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own any familiar subjects and/or characters in this fanfiction. Sorry. :(

* * *

His cell phone rang that familiar tune. Sasori's calling.

"Hello?" Deidara spoke into the receiver.

"Diedara? Can we talk?" Sasori's voice was shaking.

"Sure, what's up?"

A deep breath was heard then, "Deidara, are you bored with our relationship?"

"Huh? What makes you think that?" Actually Deidara knew Sasori would eventually ask this considering Deidara's own attitude these past few days.

"Well, you told me that I have been acting more lustful than romantic, right? I don't know, I've been kind of worried since school was let out. I couldn't even sit still. I wanted to call earlier, but..."

"No, I haven't gone bored of our relationship," Deidara could feel his chest throb with pain.

"I hope you aren't, Deidara, cuz I know I don't wanna lose you. You mean so much to me, babe. I love you so much."

Then there was quiet sniffles and muffled sobbing on Sasori's end.

"Sasori? Are you crying?" Deidara asked, noticing his own tears streaming down his face.

"Well, yeah, I was worried that we were gonna break up tonight!" Sasori sniffled softly. "I called prepared to take a heavy blow. Now I'm just happy to hear you still care."

_How could I had doubted his love for me?_Deidara asked himself through his own loud sobs.

"I love you, too, Sasori," Deidara choked out.

The rest of the phone conversation was about Sasori's promise to be more romantic with Deidara; and then the conversation took its natural course to school related topics.

"Well, I guess I need to get off here, Dei. My granny Chiyo is asking for me to help her bake a pie," there was a small pause. "I'll see you tomorrow then?"

"Yeah."

"I love you, Dei."

"I love you, too," Deidara whispered into the phone.

Click click.

Deidara put his cell away in his pocket and strode over to his laptop. He grabbed it and sat back down on his bed. Signing into his favorite Social Network, he began feeding his virtual pet cat when he received an Instant Message from none other than Tobi.

"hey, u're on! welcome back" it read with a heart at the end.

"Yeah..." Deidara typed into the white box.

"u don't seem so happy... is sumthing up?"

"Well, Saso-kun called..."

"oh. him? wat did he want?" There was almost hostility in Tobi's typing.

"He was worried that I was going to break up with him."

"u should had!" There was a slight pause on Tobi's side of the conversation. "sorry, i just don't like competition."

"I know... but I love him, ya know?" Deidara typed hoping for Tobi to tell him to choose Sasori over him.

"but i love you too... since elementary school."

Not the words Deidara was seeking.

"And I love you, too, but... this is so confusing... I love you two equally, I think..."

Tobi didn't respond for sometime and Deidara was ready to log off when Tobi replied.

"i wish you were my boyfriend instead. that's all i have to say now. good nite, dei."

"Tobi is now offline" the screen read. Deidara logged off and shut down his laptop. _I'm so horrible. _He glanced at his blue bunny plush Sasori had given him for their fourth year anniversary. _How can I be in a relationship and still flirt with another person. I love my Sasori, but Tobi reminds me of what I loved about him._

Deidara breathed in a deep gloomy sigh and prepared himself for the night.

Another day of confusion. Another night to be torn apart bit by bit.

* * *

**Alyzza: **I hope you guys enjoyed this. I composed this in one day without my regular rough drafts. Please don't forget to review! Until next time, byes!


End file.
